I'll always be waiting for you
by angelofsweetness
Summary: CANON. Maybe she shoud just stop waiting. Well, that's too bad, Kairi, because I missed you. A lot. SoraKairi


A/N: Hey you guys. This is my first one-shot. It's a SoraxKairi and its dedicated to two of my reviewers. Master Of Kingdom Hearts and kairi-i-love-sora. They are two of my favourite reviewers and its for their birthday. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy you're present. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of its series. Just this plot.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**I'll always be waiting for you**

BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG! The sound of a bell rang and students gathered up their books as they stuffed it into their backpacks and walked out of their class. A girl stayed back and slowly packed her stuff as her mind raced with many thoughts. She sighed as she stared out into the bright peaceful evening._ Another day has passed by and still you haven't returned. Is you're duty that important until you forgot our promise? Is it?_

"Kairi! Hurry up!" said a hyperactive brunette haired girl who was holding her schoolbag while munching on some pocky. Kairi smiled back at her and flung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to her friend. They then made their way out of the school. "So Kai, wanna go to the beach with me? Tidus and Wakka will be there and Riku too,"

"Sorry Selph, not today. I have to do something,"

"You mean by going to the docks?"

"Maybe. Its my buisness,"

Selphie looked at her friend with a sympathetic look. "Kairi, he's not going to come back. Maybe you should give u-,"

"He will come back! We made a promise!" yelled Kairi cutting Selphie off. Selphie looked at her with that look again. Kairi sighed and hung her head low. "I'm sorry Selph. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that, the auburn haired girl ran off. Selphie sighed as she watched one of her closest friends dissapear from her sight. "Kairi, its been 3 years.Why are you still waiting? I don't understand. Why?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kairi finally reached the docks where she came every single day after school. She sat at the edge and kicked her feet back and forth and hummed to herself. She then looked at the water. "Hey, Sora. Today was an intresting day. During lunch, Tidus spilled his wedges all over Selphie's shirt and when he tried to wipe them away, he ended up touching her….ahem…erm….upper parts. You get my drift,"

The water crashed among the poles of the docks and it creaked a bit. Kairi laughed. She thought that of a reaction from Sora. "Oh and Riku has a new girlfriend now. Her name's Michelle. (A/N: Sorry! Had to put it there! Sorry! She's an OC in my other fic) She's actually pretty cool. I'm happy Riku finally found a nice girl for him. He deserves it," continued Kairi. The docks creaked again.

Kairi heaved a sigh. Why? Why was she talking to no one? Why does she pretend that Sora is listening to her? Why? Why? Why? Kairi faced the ocean once again. Now, with teary eyes. _I know why…..Its because I can't accept the fact that he's gone. He's gone Kairi. He's gone and he'll never come back. Accept it already. God, accept it!_ Kairi held her head with her two shaking hands and started crying. She then pushed her head back and let out a scream.

She then fell on her hands and knees and let her tears fall to the wood below her. Her face was wet and she didn't bother to wipe the tears away. "He will come back. You will, right Sora? You promised me! You kept our first promise and you'll keep our next one! I know you will….I just know it….,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Later that night, Kairi was on her bed, thinking about her life. Why, just 3 years ago, she was laughing and having fun with him. She remembered how he told her he loved the auburn girl.

"_Kairi, are you mad at me?" asked 15 year old Sora. They were on the beach after spending time with each other. Sora had just gotten back from his adventure with Riku and he wanted to spend some time alone with his auburn haired friend. Kairi looked at him and stood up with Sora following her actions._

"_I'm not," replied Kairi. "Its just that….I'm scared you have to leave me again. I don't want to lose you again. I can't stand being here without you. It hurts. I have been waiting everyday for you to come back and now you're home. I don't want you to leave,"_

_Sora sighed and put both his hands on her shoulders. Kairi was crying and she held one of his arms with her hand and leaned her head slightly on his hand that was perched on her shivering shouler. Sora grinned his goofy grin and pulled her into a hug. Kairi was a bit taken aback but slowly put her arms around his waist. "I won't leave you anymore Kai. I don't want you to get hurt or be sad. I don't want to see you crying or hurting. I won't forgive myself if you do. If staying with you means you'll be happy then I won't leave,"_

_Kairi smiled weakly and buried her face into his chest and let tears flow down her cheeks. Sora tightened the embrace. He loved the extra warmth. He missed it. He missed every single thing about her. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, her lips….Oh, how long he wanted to crash his lips on hers but he resisted. He knew Kairi didn't feel the same so he didn't want to ruin thei friendship over his stupid actions. Kairi missed those arms. Those arms he was holding her with. She missed how he smelt, how he laughed and how he grinned. _

_Simply said, she missed him a lot. "Hey Kairi?" asked Sora out of the blue._

"_Y-yeah,"_

"_I recently went to the secret place. I saw you're…urm…addition to our drawing,"_

_Kairi blushed. "You did?" Sora bobbed his head up and down and grinned. He reached into his pocket and took out a papou fruit. "Lets do it. Lets share a papou fruit," Kairi looked at him and smiled. She nodded and Sora broke the fruit into two. He handed her a half and he held his half. "Ready?" asked Sora._

"_Yeah,"_

_They then neared the papou fruit to each others mouth when Sora stopped. He pulled back and sighed. He then threw his half of the papou into the sea. Kairi looked at him with shocked eyes and a hurtful expression. Didn't he want to share a papou with her? Sora looked at her and held her hands with his gloved ones._

"_Kairi, I don't think a papou can bind our destinies. I don't believe in it anymore. I used to but now I don't. I know one thing that can bind our destinies,"_

"_Wha-what?"_

"_Love. I love you Kairi. I love you more than a friend. I love you more than a mother loves her child, I love you more than Selphie loves her sweets, I love you more than the stars and the moon, my love for you is lower than the depths of the sea, my love is higher than heaven, my love is stronger than fire, my love cannot be replaced and my love cannot die like a wilted flower. Dammit, Kairi, I love you so much!"_

_Kairi looked at him with shocked eyes. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Did Sora really love her that much or was he playing her around? No, his expression was serious. Sora sighed and tightened his grip on her hands. _

"_I love you Kai. No words can express how I feel. When Namine erased you're memories of me, my heart was broken but when you remembered back, my heart was glued back together and I was so happy. When I went on my journeys, I always thought about you. Whenever I see couples, I imagine you and me. I get jealous when you're around other boys and I knew you'd never like me. You'd like a guy like Riku or Tidus. I felt useless and hopeless whenever I think about it. But I don't care. I still love you no matter what,"_

_Kairi looked at him and smiled. She was touched at his words. It was the sweetest thing anyone would have ever said. She pushed his hands off her and pushed him down, pinning him to the ground. "That was the sweetest things I have ever heard. Intead of telling you how I feel, let me just show you instead," Sora looked at her bluringly and got the message when she placed her lips on his. It went slowly at first but Sora put his hand at the back of Kairi's head and pushed it so that their hot kiss was deepend._

_Finally Kairi pulled away and looked into his shocked blue eyes. "Does that tell you how I feel?" asked Kairi in a seductive tone. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "I can show you again if you'd like," Sora was shocked. Kairi was acting very sexy and seductive and Sora liked it. "Yes please. I need a refresher again," replied the brunette and Kairi rolled her eyes._

"_Well, if you want me to do it again, you're going to have to catch me," said Kairi and got off Sora and ran off. Sora stood up and grinned. "Come back here missy. I'm not done with you!" and he chased after his new lover. One that he never intended to leave and left her heartbroken and depressed…He never knew…._

Kairi blinked back tears after she remembered what happened next. Sora got a letter from the king telling him that the keyholes in every world was re-opened and heartless were at it again. Organisaon 13 were also revived and they were meaner and stronger. The king wanted Sora alone to do it. That meant Kairi nor Riku could follow but Sora just followed the orders.

"_Sora! Don't go!" yelled Kairi before Sora went into the gummi ship. He turned around and she crashed into him. "Don't leave me," repeated Kairi while crying. "Kairi, you have to understand. I have duties to attend to. I'll come home as soon as I can,"_

"_P-Pro-Promise?"_

"O_f course. I kept our first promise and I'll keep this one. In the meatime, promise me you'll wait for me? Wait for me until I come home. Promise?"_

"_Yes, Sora. I-I pro-promise,"_

_Sora broke the hug and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He lifted her up and twirled her around as they enjoyed what could be their last kiss. The people there cried at this sweet moment. Some were smiling and some were lowering their heads in sadness. When he finally landed her on her feet, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers. _

"_Goodbye Kairi. I love you,"_

"_I love you too. Always have and always will,"_

_Sora was about to give her one more kiss when a voice interupted them. "Sora! We have to go now!" said Donald. Sora hugged Kairi and she nodded. She got off the platform and held Sora's hand before he left. "I'll come back to you! I promise!" yelled Sora._

"_I know you will," said Kairi as their hands seperated and she watched as her lover blasted off into the air. She slouched on her kness and began crying. The towns people understood her sadness and Selphie went up to Kairi and put a comforting arm around her. "He'll come back. I know he will. He will….,"_

It has been 3 years since he left. 3 stinking years. Kairi stood up from her bed and started changing her clothes. _I have to clear my mind. I have to…_ After that, she snuck out while carrying a torchlight and raced off to her destination. The docks. That was the only place she could think off. She didn't know why but it was. She stood at the edge and stared into the ocean that glittered under the pale moonlight. She then closed her eyes and started singing.

_I'm not missing you,_

_  
I'm not going through the motions,_

_  
Waiting and hoping you call me,_

_  
I'm not missing you,_

_  
You might have had me open,_

_  
But I must be going because,_

_  
I got life to do,_

_  
I know Im usually hanging on,_

_  
I used to hate to see you gone,_

_  
But this time its different,_

_  
I dont even feel the distance,_

_  
Im not missing,_

Kairi stared out into the ocean and frowned. She sighed and sang the last words of the song. _"I'm not missing you….,"_

"That's to bad Kai because I missed you. A lot," said a voice from behind her. Kairi gasped at the voice. It was so familiar. A little deep but she knew the voice. She slowly turned and couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Sora, standing at the end of the docks, in his new battle armour and he leaned his keyblade on his shoulder. He grinned at her and waved. "Hey Kairi! How have you been?" he asked casually.

Kairi looked at him and smiled. "S-So-Sora," she said softly and slowly walked towards him. Her speed then increased and soon she was running. She quickly ran towards him and finally, she jumped into his arms and they fell back on the docks. Kairi was on top and she was busy staring into his deep ocean eyes that never changed after all these years.

"Boy, you sure gained weight. I knew you'd stop exercising if I wasn't here. That's it. Tomorrow, we're going jogging," said Sora jokingly. Kairi just continued staring at him and leaned in closer until their lips were about to meet when…..

_Creak…Snap! Thud! Crack! Splash! _The docks broke apart sending the two into the ocean below. Kairi swam up into the surface and scanned her surrondings. Thank god the water there wasn't that deep and Kairi could stand up in the water. "Sora! Where are you!" yelled the auburn girl. She panicked because he was nowhere there. Suddenly, her body was turned and she was face to face with a dripping Sora. He didn't waste anymore time and pulled her into a kiss. It was weak but Kairi put her arms around his neck and strengthend it.

Sora did the same by pushing her up and making her lips crash into his more. It tasted salty due to the water but sweet at the same time. Sora broke the kiss and grinned. "You still kiss good. I'm glad," Kairi smiled weakly and tears fell from her face. She flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug and he returned it back. They felt each other warmth heating their cold body and neither wanted to let go.

"Y-you kept you're promise," whispered Kairi while crying tears of joy.

"I promised didn't I. Sorry I couldn't come home sooner,"

"Its okay. As long as you're here,"

"You kept yours too. You waited for me. I think,"

"Of course I did," said Kairi. "I rejected a lot of boys, thanks to you,"

"Sorry," grinned Sora. "But you're mine and I don't plan to share you," Kairi smiled. She squeezed him harder and he inhaled her strawberry scent. He broke the hug and held her cheek while wiping her tears away.

"I'm back Kairi. I'm back," whispered Sora softly.

"No, Sora. You're not," said Kairi and kissed him again. "You're home,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, hope you liked it. It wasn't that great but I tried my best. Please review! It would mean the world to me! Flames accepted because this isn't my best work. This is my first one-shot after all. At least I hoped my two reviewers, Master Of Kingdom Hearts and kairi-i-love-sora loved it. This is dedicated to them after all. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO! Hope you enjoyed it. So now, review, review, REVIEW!


End file.
